LIES AND PRETENCES
by ladye36a
Summary: Summary: A sequel to A Fine Line written by damn unique. She believed the truth about the death of one Shizuru Fujino. All is not what it appears to be as Natsuki Kuga will find out that everything she was told was a complete and utter deception. What will happen to her relationship with Nao Yuuki once the truth is revealed to everyone who is involved.
1. Chapter 1

LIES AND PRETENCES

Disclaimer: I Do not own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome or any of the characters from Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome

Summary: A sequel to A Fine Line written by damn unique. She believed the truth aboutthe death of one Shizuru Fujino. All is not what it appears to be as Natsuki Kuga will find out that everything she was told was a complete and utter deception. What will happen to her relationship with Nao Yuuki once the truth is revealed to everyone who is involved. Hearts will be broken and dreams will become whole once again. This is NaoxNatsukixShizuru with a few extra surprises along the way.

Chapter 1: The First Day Of A New Life With Old Scars Starts Now

The day Natsuki came back to reality was a joyous and wonderful occasion for Nao and her. She is now able to leave the hospital with her beloved who has been by her side as she endured so much while in the hospitals care. Natsuki was glad that she had Nao by her sideas she faces her that part she played in the reason for Shizuru's broken heart and eventual death. The doctor came into the room and let them know that everything was good and that she was able to leave whenever she was ready. They packed her belongs and headed towards the reception area so she could sign a few papers before she could leave. As they are standing at the reception counter getting Natsuki checked out, Nao saw a familiar face out of the corner of her left eye but she shrugged the thought off immediately. She stood there waiting for her girl to finish her paper work but she just couldn't get that persons image out of her head now matter how hard she tried. Only one name echoed in her mind and that name was Sandra. She tried to free her mind of the name and face but she couldn't let the thoughts end because as far as she knew that woman had gone to her studies in Germany after the death of Shizuru Fujino. As Nao was focusing her thoughts she didn't notice Natsuki calling her name as she stood there in a complete dazed state. Finally taking the girl by the shoulder Natsuki began to shake Nao to get her to answer. Upon feeling the shaking on her shoulder Nao turned to the source and meet concerned emerald eyes staring back at her. She had begun to apologize to her girlfriend for her lack of communication. Natsuki just told her that it was ok by just one simple movement of her heard.

"Hey can we get the Hell out as soon as possible?" asked the rebel babe. The red head nodded and they left the hospital hand in hand with gigantic grins plastered upon their faces as they made their way to Nao's black Viper GTS 720.

The lovebirds enter the car and then they drive from the parking lot of the hospital to begin the long drive home. As they sat in the car Natsuki began to let her thoughts wonder back to when she broke everything off with Shizuru, noticing how quite her girlfriend was Nao glanced over in her direction as they came to a stop at a red light. She coughed to clear her throat as well as getting the attention of her companion in the passenger seat, Emerald meets lime in an instance and as they lock onto each other lime asks emerald a question that she already knew the answer to.

Speaking in a gentle tone Nao asks her the one dreaded question _"Are you thinking of Fujino once again mutt?"_

Once the question was vocalized the biker stiffened in her seat as that one little motion gave the red headed companion her answer. Nao sat there and let out an exasperated sigh and she began to drive once again as the light turned green. The drive lasted about forty-five long minutes until they reached Natsuki's apartment complex and pulled to a complete stop near the entrance of the complex. Both women exited the vehicle and made their way to the stairs of the apartment building making their way to the second floor heading to room #215.

The blue-haired woman stopped in front of the door to her apartment and looked in Nao's direction before asking _'Where are my keys Nao?'_

The lime eyed woman looked at her and then she reached into her left jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys and handed them to her lady love. Once she had the keys in her hands the bluenette inserted the key in the key hole and turned it so that they heard that oh so familiar click of a lock and then the door was pushed open enough for the two of them to enter. Upon entering her home Natsuki thought that she would be met with disaster considering the last time she saw her place it was a complete and utter mess but what she saw now was only a very clean and organized apartment. One person came to mind as she stared in awe at her home and that persons name is none other than their good friend Mai Tokiha. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of her friend and noticing how the other woman was reacting to her home Nao placed her arms around the waist of her blue-haired love and hugged her tight. Feeling the arms around her Natsuki relaxed into the embrace and then she began to cry.

As her lover whispered the words of _' baby it's okay now you're home finally with me.'_

They made their way over to the leather sofa that sat in front of a glass coffee table and sat down in complete silence while being in each other's warm embrace.

Meanwhile at the hospital that our lovebirds had just left from a certain blonde haired woman was entering a private area of the hospital. Once she scanned her pass across the scanner she was permitted to enter into that wing the hospital. She made her way to a room at the far end of the left corridor and entered a room that contained a lot of medical equipment inside. The room wasn't empty as she entered it because there were two other occupants in said room. Sitting in a chair that sat next to a hospital bed was an older woman with dark chestnut colored hair holding the hand of a young woman asleep on the bed. The young resting the bed had a lighter tone of chestnut colored haired and she was hooked to several of the machines in the private room. The older woman looked up and she showed a sad smile to the woman that was standing near the doorway of the room. The blonde walked over to the woman in lying on the bed and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the chestnut haired woman's forehead.

"Thank you for coming back to visit my Shi-chan everyday Sandra" stated the older woman as she was greeted with a comforting hug from the other woman.

Sandra backed away and smiled at the woman she hugged and she said "I will always be here to help out in any time of need when Shizuru is involved."

A genuine smile graced the dark haired woman's face as she said 'Thank for loving my daughter.'

A blush made its way to Sandra's face after that one line had been spoken by Mrs. Fujino earning giggles in return from said woman. The doctor entered the room that occupied all three ladies and upon walking to the end of the medical bed she picked up the patients chart and began to read it.

As she was reading the chart she heard the voice of the mother ask her "When will she wake up Dr. Satoshi?"

After being asked the question the doctor looked in the mother's direction and shook her head in the 'I don't know manner' before stating that her patient is doing very well considering the fact that she jumped from the three story high balcony of her bedroom window. The doctor bowed at the two ladies and then she said her farewells as she exited the private room of one Shizuru Fujino.

Back at her apartment sleeping soundly upon a king size bed was a very tired and weary blue-haired young woman. She was alone in the apartment because her girlfriend told that she had something that she needed to look into but she would return later on in the evening because it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. The black Viper GTS 720 was heading towards a family restaurant that both women knew very well because the owner of the establishment was a good friend of theirs. Pulling up to the empty parking space in front of the restaurant Nao parked and exited her car making her way into the restaurant. Once she entered she was greeted by an all oh so familiar busty orange-haired Mai. Smiling at her friend Nao crossed the distance and was engulfed in a breathtakingly pain bear hug given to her by the other woman. As Mai pulled away from her friend she could tell that something was on her mind so she asked her to take a seat at the table in far back of the restaurant on the left side of said establishment. Nao nodded and proceeded to where she was told to go and once there she sat down at the table with a solemn expression on her face. The owner had a few more customers to serve but once she finished she called her black spiky-haired helper to come up front and take her place. She then made her to the table that her friend was sitting at and grabbed the other woman by the and asked her what is troubling her. Lime stared back at lavender with a puzzled look on her face as she took in a few deep breaths of air before speaking. After breathing deeply a few times Nao opened her mouth a replied to Mai's question by telling her what she had seen back at the hospital when she went to get Natsuki and bring her home.

Mai had an 'Are you kidding me look crossing her face after hearing the story the other young woman told her.'

Nao then came to the conclusion that maybe she really didn't see the person she thought she had seen but Mai looked at her and shook her head in a manner that spoke you saw who you saw. Placing her head in her hands Nao began to wonder why Sandra was still in Japan and not back in Germany as she had heard. Millions of questions were running through mind as to why that woman was still around after all that had happened back then. She was there to witness all the pain that Natsuki endured after finding out what had happened to her ex-lover Fujino. All she wanted to do was be with the love of her life and live together as a couple forever with no other problems or incidents complicating their relationship. She thanked Mai for listening and they hugged one another bidding a fond farewell and promises of getting together a welcome party for the leather wearing biker babe that they both love and adore in different ways.

At the hospital the young blonde woman told the older brunette to go home and rest for a few hours while she stayed at the hospital with her friend. The older of the was reluctant to go home but in the end her tiredness won out over her stubbornness so she kissed her daughter's head and hugged the other woman before she left. As she was leaving she ran into Dr. Naomi Satoshi and she thanked the young doctor for all her encouragement and care that she was giving to her one and only beloved child. She then bid the doctor a fond farewell and a promise to see her tomorrow upon returning to her daughter's side. Naomi said her goodbyes and made her rounds to check on all of her patients including one beautiful brunette by the name of Shizuru Fujino located in the private ward of the hospital.

A/N

So this is my sequel to damn unique's A Fine Line. I just had to keep this story going in someway because I felt that Shizuru deserved to live on in this story. I hope you all enjoy my first chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. So let me know what you think about my second story.


	2. Chapter 2

LIES AND PRETENCES

Chp. 2: Uncomfortable Feelings And Secret Longings

Nao returned to the apartment that she shared with her lover still holding onto very unpleasant thoughts of the conversation that she had with her friend Mai. She was standing outside the front door of the apartment with a scowl mocking her lovely features so with an exasperated sigh she placed the key in the lock and turned it. As the door swung open she was met with concerned emeralds staring back at her lime green eyes. She walked in and closed the door behind her and started taking off her coat and shoes without saying a word to the woman in front of her. Natsuki stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to think of how her lover was acting in front of her right now.

_Nao, where were you been?_ she asks with a gentle yet demanding tone in her voice. She looks her red head lover in the eyes and she said _Answer me Damn It right now! _

Upon hearing her blue-haired lover question she just turned her back to her and walked away without a single word leaving her mouth. As she heads to the bathroom she shuts and locks the door behind her and then she falls to the floor pulling her knees to her chest like a scared child. She really doesn't know why she is feeling this way because honestly there was no proof that the person she had seen at the hospital was truly who she thought is was in the first place. So she lets out sigh of frustration and then stands up off the floor mentally chanting '_My name is Nao Yuuki dammit and I want fall for the trick that my eyes played on me.'_ She slowly begins to open the door expecting to see forest green but the owner was not there. Making her way down the hall she could hear that the television was on and the distinct sounds of gunfire and curses were heard coming from the person sitting on their sofa.

Natsuki knew that she had company because before she pushed play on her game controller she had heard the door to the bathroom click open. After hearing that sound she immediately pressed the play button and began to shoot zombies and shout out curses to the TV. Suddenly she felt to warm soft arms rap around her neck from behind and she settles into that warmth. Leaning back she pauses her game once again and turns to look at those loving eyes of Nao's without her former questioning gaze. She smiles at the woman who has been there for her ever since all the had started all those years ago. The red head leans down and takes those plump lips with her own smirking into the kiss as she felt the other blushing at her actions. A thought crossed her mind at that time at the memory of seeing this blush adorn her loves face on a number of occasions. Nao then pulls back and looks Natsuki in the eye and gives her a sly and mischievous wink while gesturing with her head towards the bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom the only things to be heard were loud moans and skin smacking  
against skin. 'This was doing to be a very enjoyable night' they both thought in unison.

-BACK AT THE HOSPITAL SAME TIME-

A blonde woman sat in a reclining chair that positioned at the foot of a bed in certain private room that was located in separate part of the hospital. The woman sat there staring at the lone figure that was resting on the bed with sadness in her crystal blue eyes. She was longing to hear her name being whispered or even yelled out from the figure but she knew all to well that right now what she was so adamantly wishing for was impossible. The blonde stood up from the chair and made her way over to the resting figure and she began to trace the outlines of the brunette's face in a loving manner. "I miss you so much" was whispered to no one in particular as those blue eyes shed tears that were so hard to keep inside. She leaned down to place a gentle loving kiss on the forehead of the woman who makes her heart skip a beat and all she wants is for this brunette goddess to wake up and look at her with those enchanting ruby-red eyes and the bewitching smile as she calls out her name. Suddenly the sound of the door opening causes her to jump back with a shy yet surprised look on her face. As she looks to the intruder she sees the nurse coming in to check on Shizuru's condition as the day has slowly been passing into night. The nurse checks on her patient and then she looks in the direction of the other occupant in the room and she gives her smile that read 'she is still showing good signs.' After giving the smile the turns to leave and then she to bow to the blonde woman who bows back as the nurse turns to exit the room. Turning back to the motionless Shizuru she looks at her angelic face and images of the two them laughing, talking, fighting and hugging one another paces through her mind. Sounds of steady beeping were the answers that she received from the one she longed to hold and love til the end of time. No matter how much she wanted to rip those damn tubes from that body lying so still she knew in her heart that she couldn't because they were the only things that let her know that Shizuru Fujino was truly alive after that tragic incident that happened years ago.

Buzz Buzz Buzzzzz...

This sound was irritating to the one hearing it but she knew exactly who the other person on the other end was and that is why she answered the call in the first place.

'Hello' she said in a gentle tone. As she listened to the other speak she had a smile gracing her face. She then responds to the caller by saying "Everything is fine here, No no no you need to stay and get your rest right now."

'No! I need to be by her side so she knows that I am here for her' replies the other person in a stern yet caring manner.

'Akemi-san, please she knows that you are there for her because she loves you and she knows that no matter what happens in her life that you as her mother would be there for her with a supporting hand,' states Sandra firmly in an all knowing manner.

_Thank you, Sandra dea_r was heard from the other end of the phone conversation.

The woman known as Sandra replies with a heart-warming _your welcome Akemi-san._

Once the two women bid there farewells to each other Sandra turns her attention back to the one she needs the most. She walks back to the right side of the bed once again and leans down for yet another kiss but this time she blushes as she places the kiss upon soft lips. As she pulls herself away reluctantly she runs her left hand through her golden locks while running her right fingers across her lips still blushing a deep shade of red. Sandra then turns to go back to the recliner to settle in for the night but she suddenly halts in her steps as she whispers the words "I Love You Shizuru Fujino" to no one.

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was a bright sunny day outside as one half naked figure returns to the bedroom of her home with two plates of something yummy in her hands. She enters the bedroom and sees her lover still asleep with her red hair matted to her head in funny but cute way. Placing the plates on the bedside table the bluenette leans over the other woman and runs her fingers down her face and neck earning a heart-stopping moan as a response to her actions. Instantly lime green meets forest green in a loving manner and as if on que the two start a heated make out seccionbefore the forest remembers why she is standing there in the first place. Breaking away from the kissing and fondling was hard for her to do but she has a strong will and she managed to break away. Lime looks on in an 'are you kidding me manner/ but the rebel just smiles back at her causes her to smile back in response.

_I made us breakfast _bab... she halts at the word that was coming out of her mouth and she clears her throat before starting again. _Nao, I made us breakfast _she says sheepishly not looking in the direction of said person.

_Oh, thanks sweetheart _was the quite reply she heard from the red haired young woman sitting in front of her.

The sat there eating their breakfast in silence until Nao broke it by saying "Ne Natsuki... Wh-what w-w-would y-y-you d-d-do i-if Fu-Fujino was still alive?"

Startled by the questioned Natsuki turns to Nao and asks her "Why would you ask that all of a sudden, Nao?"

The younger of the two just shrugged her shoulders in the I-don't-know-manner before looking expectantly into forest green waiting on her to answer.

_'That is a STUPID question'_ yelled a furious Natsuki. She gets up and stomps off in the direction of the bathroom not noticing the sad expression playing across lime's face.

_You...You still love her_ was all that escaped the mouth of Nao as she begins to cry silently.

Inside the bathroom Natsuki is leaning against the door as she sheds her own tears wondering why Nao asked the one question that she could not respond to even if she truly wished too answer. As her tears continue to fall she doesn't realize that she is calling out the name of one Shizuru Shizuru SHIZURU! over and over. On the other side of the door stands a shocked Nao listening to her lover call out the name of her dead ex-lover she then turns to head back into their shared bedroom with heart-crushing thoughts running a muck inside her head and that one damn name being repeated over  
and over by her emerald eyed biker.

-SAME TIME AT THE HOSPITAL PARKING LOT-

A sleek black BMW pulls to a stop in one of the parking spaces and slender gorgeous legs appear from the car. The woman who climbs completely out of the car looks to be in her late 40s early 50s but she still looks hot and sexy with her shoulder length dark honey hair swaying in the wind as she makes her way to the entrance doors. She walks by the front receptionist desks and bows her head to women behind the desk as sign of good morning ladies and the bow back in return. She then makes her way to the elevator and waits for it to come to a stop. Once the doors open up she enters and presses the number 3A button which leads to a private part of the hospital and only authorized individuals are aloud to enter. Taking out the plastic card with her name and picture on it, she swipes it down the scanner to gain entrance into the closed area. As the doors open she is greeted with smiles from very familiar faces saying good morning Mrs. Fujino to her as she bows in response to their greetings. She makes her way to left corridor and continues to farthest room on that side once she reaches the room a hand is placed upon the name of the patient who occupies this specific room.

The woman pushed the door open and proceeded inside and what she saw awaiting her in that room made her heart almost leap out of her chest. Sitting up in the bed was her beloved daughter Shizuru staring out of the window at the clear blue sky. A loud gasp brought Shizuru out of her tranced state and turning to the direction that the sound came from she smiled loving and said "Good morning Mother."

A/N

Well here is chapter 2 you guys I hope that you are still enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

LIES AND PRETENCES

Chp. 3: The Goddesses Awakening and The Rebel's Drama (part I)

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER."

The older brunette fell to her knees inside that room after those three beautiful words were uttered from her daughters mouth. Tears started to run down her cheeks slowly but the soon began as a raging river and she couldn't control all the emotions that she was feeling at this moment. Her crying caused the other person in the room to stir awake as her sobs grew more and more with breath. The blonde woman slowly begins to clear her vision so that she can see what all the crying is about. Once her sight has become clear enough to make out the perpetrator of all the noise she runs over to the older woman and engulfs in a hug. Sandra begins to rub the woman up and down her back trying to sooth hysterical cries that are coming from the woman in her arms.

"It's ok Akemi-san, everything is going to be alright so please stop crying" says blonde as she holds the dark brunette tighter and tighter in her arms.

"No! Sandra you don't understand" replies Akemi as she tries to reign in her emotions. "_My little kitsune is finally awake"_ the woman states matter-of-factually as she points to the only bed in the room placed near the window.

Upon hearing those spoken words Sandra turns towards the direction of the bed and gasps in total surprise at seeing the most beautiful vision she had ever seen in her entire life. She gets up pulling Akemi Fujino along with her and then she suddenly makes her to the person who is occupying that hospital bed before her. Once she has reached the bed she sweeps up the ruby-eyed woman sitting there in a bone crushing hug as she speaks the words '_Shizuru, I have missed you like crazy and I love you with all my heart please be mine.'_

Akemi Fujino just stands there watching her daughter being hugged to death by the blue-eyed young woman as she tells her kitsune her feelings. She then moves closer to the bed and leans in closer to her daughter and kisses her on the forehead before joining in the hug fest that she sees directly before her very eyes. All three women begin to cry simultaneously and by them doing so they managed to get th3e attention of a few nurses outside in the hall. So the next thing they hear is the door to Shizuru's bursting with doctor Satoshi quickly running inside of the room. She stops in her tracks upon seeing the wonderful reunion taking place by the bed and she gives them a smile which states 'I am very happy for you all.' Dr. Satoshi makes her way over to her patient bed and checks her chart before checking the medical equipment read outs of her patient's condition.

"Well I am so very happy to finally meet you miss Shizuru Fujino" says the doctor as she holds out her hand for Shizuru to take. Naomi smiles at her patient before stating "You, young lady need to rest more and after that I will come back and run some tests to make sure that everything is okay."

Shizuru smiles back to her doctor and nods head in response to the doctors statement about needing more rest. Because she still feels a little weak and very sore from lying in that bed for so long and she just wants to be able to get up and go home as soon as she can. Akemi and Sandra turn to Naomi before she takes her leave and they both say in unison _Arigato sensei_. Who then bows to them and smiles back as her answer.

But before she walks out of the room she turns to say "I didn't do it alone, because she had such loving and caring people watching over her and praying for her safety as well." Then she makes her leave with the same caring smile still upon her face.

The two women turn to check on the figure in the bed and they realize that she has fallen asleep while they were talking to the doctor. They both approach her and they each take turns giving her a kiss on the forehead before taking a seat in the room to just be near her encase she needs them. Akemi gestures towards the sofa in the _you take it manner_ and she tells Sandra to get some more rest herself while she takes the recliner and watch over her kitsune. A bit reluctantly Sandra accepts the offer given to her by Mrs. Fujino as she proceeds to rest on the sofa closing her eyes as soon as she hit the softness of the cushions. Akemi takes her place on the recliner and she just sits there thanking God for letting her baby survive that horrible fall she had gone through.

"Shizuru, I will always be here for you my child no matter what hardships that you may face in the future," whispers Akemi as she sheds more tears of happiness.

-NATSUKI'S APARTMENT-

Emerald eyes slowly adjust the bright light shining into her room the next morning. She looks around to where she is and realizes that she had fallen asleep in her bathroom instead of being in bed next to her lover. Standing up slowly she makes her way to the sink and turns on the faucet and she begins to splash water on her face a few times. Once she finishes she stares at herself in the mirror and she cringes at what she sees there staring back at her. Then she suddenly remembers what had happened last night and she started to feel guilty about how things turned out between her and Nao. Sure she loved Nao but even though she is trying so hard and desperately to rid herself of the love she had or still has for Sizuru is a very confusing and complicated matter for our emerald eyed biker.

"What am I doing to myself and the person that I chose to love over her?" she says to no one in particular. "I need someone to talk to about all of my feels that I thought left me once accepting the death of her but I can't let go of the way she made me feel and the way I felt safe and secure with her."

She then opens the door to the bathroom and heads towards her bedroom upon entering she sees the red headed beauty still sleeping quietly. Walking over to the left side of the bed she leans down and places a tender kiss on her forehead before steeping away from the. As she makes her way over to her dresser to get some clothes she never saw those vulnerable lime green orbs watching her every move. Grabbing what she needed she makes her way back into the bathroom for a much needed shower to relax her body as well as her mind. Letting the warm liquid flow down the entire length of her body she begins to she visions of honey-blonde hair and the most breathtaking crimson eyes that she had ever seen.

"Ara, Natsuki is kawaii, I could just eat her up" was said in a seductive manner by a honey-blonde goddess to a blushing blue-haired beauty.

"Mou, Zuru stop teasing me already," replies the blue-haired beauty as she makes an adorable pouty face as she says those words to the brunette.

She shakes the image of the two of them out of her head as she climbs out of the shower and grabs her towel and dries herself off. After drying herself she begins to put on her clothes piece by piece as a sweet honey coated Kyoto-ben is heard echoing in her ears. Knowing exactly whose voice she is hearing she covers her ears and tries to stop the giggles and sweet inviting laughter that follows. But then she hears that one line that one sentence that can break down her walls in an instant.

"Nat-su-ki...I love you."

A/N

well here is another chapter and I hope that you all are still enjoying my story. I know this one may seem a little short but I will make up in the next chapters cause I wanted to focus mostly on what was going on in Shizuru's room. Until next time and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

LIES AND PRETENCES

Chp 4: A Breath Of Fresh Air And OMG Could That Have Been "HER"

"Good morning Sandra dear, How is my little kitsune doing today?" asks Akemi Fujino with a bright smile upon her face,

'She is doing wonderful this morning Akemi-san' replies the blonde woman.

'Well today is absolutely wonderful day because we can finally take my little kitsune home," Akemi says with a kind and caring tone in her voice.

Suddenly the door to bathroom opens up and reveals a beautiful honey-blonde goddess emerging from the room wearing a beautiful light purple kimono with pink sakura flowers adorning it. She was as breathtaking as the goddess Aphrodite herself. Once she notices the two other occupants in her room she gives them the most heartfelt smile they had ever seen.

"Ara, Mother good morning to you and to you as well Sandra" she says in her alluring kyoto-ben.

"Good morning ladies "Dr. Satoshi says to them with a bright smile. _So, Shizuru how are you feeling __today my dear_ she continues.

"I feel very well sensei and I am ready to leave this place," Shizuru comments with a twinkle in her ruby red eyes as she stares at her doctor.

"Ha ha ha, I guess since you are this eager my dear then you are free to go once you have all your stuff packed and ready" replies Dr. Satoshi.

"Oh, Kitsune have you finished pacing all your belongings" asks Akemi Fujino.

"Yes mother with help from Sandra I am all packed and ready to leave this place," states Shizuru.

"Alright then let's head down to the lobby so you can get your papers to leave the hospital and then you all can be on your way" declares Dr. Satoshi with a wide grin on her face.

The doctor would never admit out loud to the three ladies in front of her so this is just what she is thinking right now to herself.** I really am going to miss seeing that beautiful face and those red orbs that shine as bright as the purest rubies ever created.**

All four ladies walk out of the private room and head towards the security doors to the private wing of the hospital. Once the doctor swipes her key card the doors open and they walk through them heading for the nearest elevator. Punching the L button the doors to the elevator opens up with no one inside so they enter and watch the doors close feeling the movements of said machine. The doors open once again revealing the white walled lobby with many people waiting to see a doctor or waiting on someone to come out. They head towards the receptionist desk and ask for the release papers for Shizuru V. Fujino. The receptionist looks up at them and blushes automatically after locking her light brown eyes with those oh so magnificent ruby ones.

"Ara, you have a lovely blush Ms." comments Shizuru as she sends the receptionist a flirtatious wink.

"Reiko...Takashi Reiko," says the receptionist with an even redder face and a shy smile staring into those ruby orbs.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Reiko, I am Fujino Shizuru if you didn't already know" she replies with another flirty wink to the young woman behind the desk.

"Here are your papers so please sign in the patient area Ms. Fujino" the receptionist replies with a small hint of nervousness when Shizuru's finger brushes against hers when she reached out to get the papers from the woman. Once she finished with signing the release papers they said their farewells and headed out to the hospital parking lot. Sandra takes the suitcase that Shizuru is caring and walks to the black BMW with tinted windows with license plate A.F. 175 on the back of it.

"Sandra would you do me a favor and take Kitsune out on the town for awhile for a breath of fresh air considering how long she had to be in this place" exclaims Akemi Fujino.

"Yes it would my pleasure to take Shi-chan out on a **date**,"_ r_esponds the blonde with more emphasis on the word _date_.

"C'mon Shi-chan let's head to my car ok," says Sandra looking deeply into those red orbs that she lovesso very much.

"Kitsune, my child have a wonderful time out with Sandra ok" says Akemi while giving her daughter a bone crushing bear hug and a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting her go,

"I will mother and you enjoy your day as well" replies Shizuru as she makes her way to Sandra's red Ferrari GTS 110.

All three women enter their respective vehicles and head for the main street heading towards their desired destinations. One car makes a right onto the main highway and heads to the second largest Fujino Corp. building to do some corporate affairs. The red Ferrari makes a left turn heading for down- town Fuuka in the direction of the shopping district.

-MEAN WHILE IN DOWNTOWN FUUKA SHOPPING DISTRICT-

"Maii, I am not going to go in these damn stores with you today" remarks a blue-haired biker chick to an orange red-haired busty woman as they walk down the sidewalk of said shopping district.

'Mou, Nat-chan come on you **KNOW** that you want to go to Madame Elle's Lacy Lingerie Store," the busty woman states with a matter-of-fact tone with a hint flirtatiousness in her smile.

Glaring at her friend the bluentte gives her a light smack in the arm. The bluenette clears her throat and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly while looking at her best friend with puppy dog eyes. She stops dead in her tracks and grabs her friend by the arm to make her halt in her steps as well.

"Mai" she begins with a sad look on her face, "Can I talk to you about something very important?"she finishes while turning her head away in shame.

After seeing the sad look on her friends face the young woman pulls her towards an empty table located in the shopping mall area. She and the emerald eyed beauty sit at the table and an eerie silence engulfs the whole table.

"Nat-chan what is wrong with you because you are acting very un-Natsuki like today" asks the orange-red haired woman.

"I don't know what to do Mai, cause I don't want to keep hurting Nao" replies the biker chick.

'What are you talking about Nat-chan and how are you hurting Nao-chan?' asks the busty babe.

'I...um...err" she says as she staggers for the right words to say to her friend.

"I chose to be with Nao because I love her and that resulted in me breaking _HER_ heart which lead to her committing suicide" she replies with a sad look on her face.

"**My God** Nat-chan, don't tell me that you are still blaming yourself for that incident that happened a year ago" exclaims Mai to her blue haired friend.

'Is that the problem between you and Nao-cahn your guilt over SH_-HER _death,' the orange-red headed woman sitting beside her at the table.

"No, Mai it's because I still love Her so much and I can't stop thinking about her or hearing that honey-coated Kyoto-Ben voice of hers," the bluenette says as tears begin to flow down her creamy porcelain skin.

"Oh Nat-chan I am so sorry" she says as she brings her friend in for a loving embrace.

As she is hugging her friend something catches her attention out of the corner of her eyes. She stops the hug and just sits there staring in the direction of what caught her attention in a single second. Staring into the distance across the street she spotted a tall blonde woman walking beside a woman with honey-blonde hair walking into the restaurant known as the Flaming Phoenix. Blinking a couple of times to make sure that she was not seeing things because one of the women looked so familiar to her but that just couldn't be possible cause the person that she is thinking about is DEAD.

_**OMG Could That Have Been Her**_ kept repeating in Mai's head over and over again like a mantra chant.

Noticing her friends strange behavior the biker looks at her friend and says" Mai are you ok," with a worried look in her emerald eyes.

"Yes, Nat-chan gomen nasai I just thought for a minute that I had seen a ghost" she said while looking away sheepishly.

"A ghost where" enquirers the bluenette woman as she glances around from side to side looking for said ghost.

"Never mind Nat-chan because I couldn't have seen this persons ghost cause that person isn't here anymore, so I guess I saw just mistook her for someone that I use to know" replies Mai.

"What did the person look like Mai, would you give me a description please" begs the bluenette biker.

_"No it was probably no one I knew Nat-chan so lets forget about it ok" _says in tone that suggests leave it alone don't ask anything more.

"OK but what am I going to do about me and Nao though", asked the biker babe with puppy dog eyes and a puppy dog pout to go with it.

I think the two of you should talk about things Nat-chan and you should try to speak the name that you you would never utter again she told her friend.

"You know maybe if you can begin to say_ her_ name then everything will be ok again with Nao" uttered the busty woman.

-INSIDE THE FLAMING PHEONIX-

Two beautiful women are sitting at reserved table for two that Akemi Fujino had them set up prior to them leaving the hospital earlier that day. They sat their enjoying each other's company talking about where they will finish up their university studies. The two women were listing different college names in Japan as well as over seas but they both agreed to go to one in Japan cause Shizuru knew that her mother would worry about her well-being all the time.

**"Shi-chan can I ask you something that is very Important and persona**l" asked the blonde to the brunette.

"Yes go ahead Sandra ask me anything" replied the brunette.

"Well I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend because you know how much I love you right" she asked while staring into deep pools of never ending rubies.

**"Sandra, you know that I love you as well but I don't think that it would be a good idea for us to date because you are like a sister to me and I don't feel that way towards you I'm sorry" **the brunette said to her friend in a gentle loving tone.

"You know, I knew you would say that but I won't give up Shi-chan" she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I know you won't give up Sandra_"_ was the brunette beauties reply.

"Thank you for the wonderful date and breath of fresh air Sandra I really needed it" the brunette says to the woman sitting across from her at their reserved table.

"Well Shi-chan, shall we go to meet up with Akemi-sama" the blonde asks as she reaches for the other woman's hand.

_"Yes let's go meet my mother now shall we go"_ she replies with kind smile etched across her beautiful porcelain face as she grabs her friends hand and stands up to head up to the cashier to pay for their bill. Once there a blackish gray haired woman with spectacles continues to stare at the two women in front of her with a shocked expression upon her face. She lets them know that the bill has already been paid in full and then she tells them to wait a moment cause they had a bottle of champagne reserved for them to take home as well, The cashier went into the kitchen to the said bottle but she stopped beside a long haired brunette woman plating food.

"Aoi, babe you want believe this but there is a woman out there at the register that looks like Shizuru Fujino."

"Chie are you drunk or something cause you know that she died last year and I thought we all agreed to not mention that name because of Natsuki-san" replied the brunette to her girlfriend.

**"I know and Nat-chan is not here to hear me say her name now is she but I need you to come and see this woman ok because she doesn't just look like Fujino but she walks and carries herself like she did as well"** she states matter-of-factly with a Cheshire grin plastered across her face.

Once the two women made it to the front behind the register they only see the tall blonde standing waiting for the champagne. The brunette looks to her girlfriend sending her that look that says I-only-see-one-beautiful-blonde woman standing their.

"Um, excuse me miss but where did the other lady go" asks Chie.

"Oh, I told her to go on to the car and wait for me," because she doesn't need to overexert herself today replies the blonde to the nosy women in front of her.

_"_If you don't mind me asking, Is she ok or is she sick_"_ asked the tall tomboy looking cashier.

"Well, it really is none of your business but she is my best friend and she just got out of the hospital today" the blonde responds to the asked question.

"I know that I am being nosy but could you tell me about your friend because she looks like someone that I use to know" states the cashier.

"You are to nosy but I guess that I could tell you a little about my friend" she said with a loving smile on her face at the mentioning of her friend.

_"_You see she had a really bad accident about a year ago and she was in a coma up until about a month or so ag_o"_ the blonde says with a little sadness in her voice.

"Thank you for telling me what you could miss and here is your bottle of Dom Perignon 1945" the cashier said as she handed the woman the bottle.

"No problem, well I guess that I better go cause she is out there waiting for me so good day ladies" she said to them as she leaves the restaurant.

"Good day to you too miss and come again soon" they both said to the woman in unison.

Both women turn to look at one another thinking the same thing and that one thought running in both of their minds was **_OMG Could That Have Been He_**r.

A/N

well here is the fourth chapter guys I hope you like it. I know this is a long chapter but I needed to get sightings in there pretty good. Even though it's long I hope that you all still enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

LIES AND PRETENCES

Chp. 5: Going Home And Deciphering Truths From Lies

"I hope your mother isn't to angry at us for being late Shi-chan" says the blonde woman to the crimson eyed beauty.

"I'm sure she's happy that you are with me right now Sandra and I know that she wouldn't be upset about us returning to the hotel late" replied Shizuru.

"Yeah I guess that you are right Shi-chan" she said with a smile.

"Oh by the way Shi-chan do you remember anything about people other than Akemi-san and myself" asks the blonde haired woman.

"Mmmm... No Sandra I don't remember anyone else at all so why did you ask me that question all of a sudden."

"Well no reason in particular Shi-chan it's just that the doctor said that you might start to remember other things and I was wondering if you had started to remember anything or anyone that's all" said the other woman.

"Oh okay I see well I haven't recalled anything so I guess there's nothing that important in my past that I should be focusing on or remembering then" she said with a smile directed at her friend.

"I think that is a good way to look at things Shi-chan so just focus on the future and we won't dwell on the past unless you start to remember ok" she said while taking her friends hand and gently squeezing it.

"You are a great friend Sandra and I don't know what I would do without you being here for me as well as my mother."

They finally reach their destination and they pull to a stop in front of a five star hotel. They got out of the car and made their way inside with the bottle of champagne in hand. Once they enter the hotel they ask the receptionist if they had any messages left for them at the front desk and the woman nodded and handed a note to the tall blonde woman. The note was from Akemi Fujino and it let the two young women know that Shizuru's mother would be waiting for them at the pool so they decided to take the champagne up to their room and then meet Akemi at the pool. Once they reached their room they entered and found a shopping bag on one of the beds in the room so the brunette haired woman walked over to where the bag was and opened it up to find two beautiful bathing suits inside the bag. They were both two piece bathing suits in different colors with one being a light purple and the other one a beautiful red and black combination.

"I guess your mother wants us to relax a little more before we leave later on today" stated the blonde to the brunette.

"Ara I believe that you are right my dear friend" said Shizuru.

"Well shall we change then" asks the blonde woman smiling devilishly at the brunette.

Both women take turns using the bathroom to change into their respective bathing suits and once Shizuru emerged from the bathroom Sandra stood stock still in a trance watching the most beautifulest creature she had ever seen coming towards her. She didn't realize that she had been drooling until she felt liquid running down her chin and she also realized that her nose was bleeding as well when she felt liquid coming from her nose. She cleaned her face and stopped immediately when she heard giggles coming from the brunette standing before her.

"Oi Shi-chan don't stand there laughing at me because it's your fault that I'm in this state in the first place" the blonde exclaimed.

"Sorry Sandra but I didn't do anything to you so why are you blaming your predicament on me" asked the brunette who was still giggling behind her hand.

"Oh shut up and let's go to the pool and meet up with Akemi-san" she said before heading to the door to leave.

They reached the pool area only to see that Akemi Fujino was flirting with a very handsome young man around their age. As they made their way towards the older woman many eyes were on them but most of the eyes were upon one Shizuru Fujino in her purple two piece. Once they were standing in front of the older woman she glanced up two see the young women and she smiled brightly at them. The young man also noticing the presence of the others looked up as well and once he did he almost fainted at the sight before him. He noted that the blonde was a good looking woman but the brunette was the one that made him blush intensely after seeing her in her bathing suit.

"Mou Shi-chan you are taking away my admirer" said Akemi with a fake pout to her daughter.

"Sorry but I hadn't really noticed mother" Shizuru said to her with a slight smirk.

"Well I must admit that it was a pleasure talking to you Hiroshi-san but I must spend time with my daughter and her friend so have a good day" she said to the young man as she waved him away.

"Mother you could've been more polite to him instead of just waving him off like that" stated Shizuru.

"Well anyway did you enjoy your date together ladies" Akemi inquired as she stared at the two young women in front of her.

"Ara yes we did mother and it seems like you had a wonderful time without us as well" commented Shizuru as she pointed to the young man that had been with her mother when they arrived at the pool.

"Why yes my dear kitsune I did" said Akemi Fujino with a lopsided grin plastered on her face.

"We have about three hours until our plane leaves for Kyoto so let's just hang out here for awhile and socialize with new people cause I think it would be good for you my dear daughter" she said with a smile.

"Yes I think that is a very good idea" replied the blonde as she glanced at the brunette standing beside her.

Nodding in confirmation the brunette decided to go for a swim so she placed her towel on the empty lounge chair beside her mother and then headed to the pool jumping in once she was at the edge.

They spent their time time swimming and goofing off in the pool with each other as well as the other people they had gotten to know before they had to head off to the airport.

-ABOUT 15 HOURS LATER-

"Damn that was one hell of a long flight from Fuuka to Kyoto" exclaimed a fatigued blonde.

"Language Sandra you know that was in bad taste" said an irritated brunette as they exited the airport and headed to their awaiting vehicle which was a black BMW with tinted windows that had the Fujino Conglomerate logo on the license plate.

"S-s-sorry Sh-Shi-chan i-i-it sl-sl-sliped o-o-out" stuttered a red faced Sandra as she stared at her friend.

A three hour drive ended with them at a beautiful white and gold mansion that was surrounded with numerous trees and lovely flowers. They got out of the car and entered the mansion and once inside Akemi Fujino stopped and turned to her daughter and said "Welcome Home my dear kitsune" and then she enveloped her in a loving embrace with the blonde woman joining in as well.

-THREE DAYS LATER BACK IN FUUKA-

A black Ducati made its way down the streets of Fuuka weaving in and out of traffic. The driver had so many thoughts running through her mind but she was still able to focus on her steering. She had decided not to wear her helmet cause she welcomed the cool breeze upon her face as she rode her bike.

_What should I do now? _Was the question that was running through her mind as well as the face of a certain brunette with beautiful red eyes flashing in and out of her mind.

"I love Nao but I still love Shizuru even though I know that she is gone" she said to no one in particular as she came to stop at the Flaming Phoenix restaurant.

As she entered the restaurant she was greeted by two familiar faces. The first was a tall tomboyish woman with blackish gray hair and spectacles. The other woman had long brown hair and she had a wide smile on her face as she made her way towards the biker.

"Hey Nat-chan/Natsuki-san welcome" they said to her in unison.

"Hi Chie and Aoi" she said to them in return.

"What brings you by here so early Nat-chan" inquired a curious Chie to her friend.

"Oh uh n-n-nothing really just needed some fresh air that's all" replied a sheepish looking Natsuki.

"Uh huh and I'm a monkeys uncle" stated the tall tomboy with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her friend.

"I know something is bothering you Nat-chan so spit it out already will ya."

"No Chie there's nothing wrong I just wanted to go out for a-a ride and then I decided to pay you guys a visit that's all" she said as she stared down at the floor.

"Nat-chan you can't fool me so spill it right now" Chie said in a demanding tone that didn't come off as harsh as it could have.

"Ok you got me Chie, it's just that things aren't going that good between me and Nao right now" she said in a low voice hoping her friends didn't hear a word she had said.

"I see, so tell us what happened between the two of you ok and maybe we can help you out Nat-chan" Chie said as she motioned for her friend to take a seat at an empty table locatedoff to the side away from the other customers.

"I messed up big time and it has a lot to do with you know who" she said as she stared blankly out the nearest window.

"Oh Natsuki-san are you still thinking about _Her" _asked a concerned Aoi.

"Y-Yeah I mean I know that she is gone but she was my first love no she was my first everything and I can't seem to let her go for the life of me" said the biker with tears in her eyes.

Seeing their friend like that broke the hearts of the two women and they got up and went to bring the bluenette into a loving embrace. They started soothing her by rubbing her back and telling her that everything will be alright.

"Nat-chan there is something I want to tell you but I think that maybe I shouldn't after all" said Chie as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Chie we don't know anything for sure about who that woman was so please let's leave that conversation for another time dear" Aoi said looking sternly at her girlfriend.

"W-w-what are y-y-you guys t-t-talking about" asked a flushed Natsuki as she broke away from her friends loving embrace.

"I think Aoi is right I shouldn't have brought it up so forget about it ok Nat-chan" said a nervous looking Chie as sat back in her seat.

"Oh no you don't Harada" said Natsuki in a demanding tone. "You started this so you're going to finish it by telling me about this woman right here and right now."

"Okay well you see about three days ago there was a reservation made here in the name of Mrs. Akemi Fujino-san" Chie said with a nervous laugh.

"What the hell why would she be here in Fuuka of all places!" the biker shouted out loud

"Ummm Natsuki-san isn't there a Fujino Conglomerate here in Fuuka?" asked a skittish Aoi.

"Oh yeah sorry you're right Aoi" she said bowing her head for forgiveness for the sudden out burst.

"No no it's okay Natsuki-san I don't blame you for reacting like that towards that woman's name" replied Aoi.

"Wait what does she have to do with the woman that you saw Chie?" asked a curious Natsuki.

"Well the thing is that two women came here for that reservation under Fujino-san's name and one of the women looked very very familiar Nat-chan" Chie said as she rubbed the back of neck in a nervous manner.

"Ok how so and did you know who the women were Chie" questioned a very curious bluenette.

"All I can say is that one looked exactly like someone I knew very well actually she looked like someone that we all know very well Nat-chan" said the tomboy.

"So describe the two women to me then Chie, and stop leaving me dangling here" she said.

"You want believe a word I say cause it's really hard to think about it being true but if you think about it there is a possibility that it could be true if it was done to hide a persons true identity from others," she said looking her friend straight in the eyes.

"Go on Chie tell me so I can fully understand what the hell you are talking about" exclaimed the bluenette.

"Well one of the women was a very tall and attractive woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes" Chie said. "A-a-and t-t-the o-other...she began to stutter...She was tall but not as tall as the blonde woman though, well she had brunette hair and very beautiful red ehm (cough) eyes (cough)" said Chie as she searched for a reaction from her friend.

"What I don't understand Chie are you telling me that you saw someone who looked just like Sh-Shi..-_HER"_ Natsuki asked with a disbelieving as well as a shocked expression written all over her face.

"Yeah that's exactly what I said Nat-chan she looked just like her and she carried herself like her as well in the way she talked, walked and even her mannerisms were like hers oh and she even liked to drink tea as well cause she drank three cups of the stuff before they left Nat-chan" she said leaning back in her chair.

"I don't know what to think because there was a funeral and everything for her but if that woman still hated me like she said then anything could be possible Chie" Natsuki said this as she stood up from the table clenching her chest.

"You know something a couple days ago Mai was acting like she had seen a ghost and when I asked her what the person looked like she brushed it off as mistaken identity" Natsuki stated and then she sat back down.

"Chie did you talk to the two women by any chance" asked Natsuki.

"No not both of them but I got to talk to the blonde woman really good, but I heard the other woman as she spoke to her friend about the food and the tea that we serve here and she had a Kyoto-ben accent Nat-chan" she said while looking into watery emerald green orbs.

"What did the two of you talk about when you spoke to the blonde Chie please tell me.

"I asked her about her friend because she had told her to go wait in the car cause she didn't want her to push herself to hard. She had told me that her friend had just been released from the hospital that morning after waking up from a coma" replied the tomboy.

After hearing what the woman had told her friend Natsuki fell back into her chair and everything started to running through her mind a mile a minute. And she finally understood why she could never get a concrete answer about how and where Akemi Fujino was when she had called to see how the woman was doing since the incident last year. She knew that whenever she called they told her that she was gone on business trips and they didn't know when she would actually return so they told her to call back again in a few weeks time. But when she would call back it would be the same old story about her being on business trips.

"FUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUCKING WOMAN WOULD DO SOME SHIT LIKE THIS" yelled a furious looking bluenette.

"Natsuki-san what's wrong and please calm down" said a very worried Aoi.

"Oh ah sorry guys but I just figured out that the person that you saw must've been _Her_ after all, because I would call Fujion-san to see how she was doing after everything that had happened and the staff at her mansion and place of work would say that she was gone on business trips and that I should call back another time."

"Did you call back to see if you could talk to her again after you were told that Nat-chan" asked Chie.

"Yeah and every time that I did it was the same old story that she was gone on trips for business so I finally stopped trying after about a month or so without knowing where she really was" stated Natsuki with a very angry look on her face.

"Do you really think that she would lie to everyone about what happened Nat-chan especially knowing how devastated you were when you found out about what had happened and the funeral was held as well" questioned Chie as she thought on what Natsuki had told them.

"Yes that woman would because it was my fault that the incident happened in the first place, because I lied to her daughter about my true feelings for her" said the biker as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh Nat-chan I am so sorry but you should stop blaming yourself for what happened to Shizuru-san, umm I'm sorry it just slipped out Nat-chan I didn't mean to say that name please forgive me" pleaded Chie as she bowed to her friend for forgiveness of her slip of tongue.

"No it's ok Chie that name should be spoken and I should be the one to say it over and over again" replied the biker.

"Don't push yourself Natsuki-san we know how hard it is for you to say the name of the person that meant so much to you" Aoi said in a caring tone.

"I'm not pushing myself guys I should be able to say it" she said taking a deep breath before continuing on "Sh-Sh-Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru, Shiizzzrrruuu" she said as more tears flowed down her face.

"Nat-chan are you going to be okay" asked a worried Chie.

"I will once I find out the truth from that conniving woman once and for all" she said with a look of intense hatred on her face.

"Hey Nat-chan I don't mean to bring this up right now but what will you tell Nao" inquired Chie.

"Shit I haven't even thought about that guys I mean I do love her and I chose to be with her instead of Shizuru back then" she said looking like a wounded animal.

"Do you think that you made the right decision back then Natsuki-san" Aoi asked with a serious look on her face.

"At the time I think so cause there were problems between me and Shizuru and I ended up being in a lot of pain because what had happened between her and her friend Sandra when she was in Germany going to University over there."

"So did something happen with her friend" asked a curious Chie.

"Well she told me that she didn't mean to cheat on me and that she loved only" Natsuki with a frown on her face.

"Did she sleep with her Nat-chan" Chie asked.

"She told me that she didn't mean for the kiss to happen and that Sandra kissed her" replied Natsuki.

"But Nat-chan did she sleep with her" Chie asked again.

"Well she never said that she slept with her but that was enough to piss me off and it hurt like hell" she said.

"So was that the reason that you chose to be with Nao instead of Shizuru-san, because she had kissed someone else" inquired Chie.

"Yeah and she hurt me by doing that but me and Nao had gotten closer when she stayed with me when she had nowhere else to stay and things happened between us" she said with a blush on her face.

"You were replacing the love that you thought you had lost from Shizuru-san, and I think Nao was just there at the right place and right time Nat-chan" Chie said as she looked at her friend eye to eye.

"I resent that Chie I do love Nao very much she is apart of my life and she was there when I was suffering in that god awful hospital" Natsuki stated in an irritated manner.

"I'm not saying that you don't love Nao Nat-chan, what I'm saying is that I believe you only chose to be with her because she hadn't hurt you the way Shizuru-san had hurt you."

"No I did and do love Nao but I never stopped loving Shizuru this whole time, oh my god Chie I'm such an ass" replied the bluenette woman.

"Yeah you are and yes you most definitely were Nat-chan" said Chie as she smiled at her friend.

"Nat-chan let me ask you a question" Chie said.

"Ok Chie ask away then" replied Natsuki with confidence.

"Who meant or means the most to you right now. I mean are you worrying more about the situation between you and Nao or the fact that Akemi Fujino-san may have lied about the death of Shizuru-san to you and everyone else who knew her" asked Chie as she looked at her friend with seriousness.

"I umm I mean...Oh hell guys I fucked up and lost the one person that meant everything to me and she still does" replied a very shocked Natsuki.

"So I guess you have your answer then and that realization is going to be a hard thing to admit to Nao since you two are still a couple" said Chie.

"I know and now that I have talked with you guys about things and found out the truth behind a web of lies. I can't let this continue because if Nao really and truly meant everything to me then I wouldn't be thinking about Shizuru in the first place right guys."

"You are absolutely right you dimwitted angel and I know that you will be able to face this head on with your strong will and determination Nat-chan" said Chie as she looked in the direction of her girlfriend.

And as they both made eye contact with each other they both nodded their heads to one another both agreeing that they would help their friend get the answers to all her questions that needed to be answered as well as helping her with the situation with one Nao Yuuki.

"I have figured out your lies Akemi Fujino and I Natsuki Kuga will get the answers that I deserve to know regarding the supposed death of Shizuru" she said as she nodded goodbye to her friends and headed towards the entrance to leave the restaurant.

A/N

Well here you go guys the next chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have been doing a lot of things at home but I hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot. I know that it's pretty long but I just couldn't leave a cliff hanger cause I hate those things so much. Thanks for reading any of my stories I really appreciate it. I will try to update all of my stories that are still in progress as soon as I can and again thanks for your support and encouragement it means a lot to me.


End file.
